


Steve and Alex: A Minecraft Story

by EmolgaBrine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolgaBrine/pseuds/EmolgaBrine
Summary: Steve has lived in Minecraft for as long as he can remember. He was someone without a past and was used to being nothing but alone. The pain of being alone was starting to slowly catch up to him until he had found a girl named Alex. She had no idea about anything in the world and only knew her own name. Steve decides to invite her to travel with him and teach her everything he knows about the world.Meanwhile, an old enemy starts to resurface.Chapter One Summary:In a tower that appears to come from the deepest parts of the Nether, a new soul awakens.
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> EmolgaBrine here. I've been wanting to start this for a while now and I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> This story is inspired by a movie on Youtube that went by the same name and was created by Nova, but unfortunately was deleted. I can't find the link to it anymore or the channel.

It all started with Steve.

He didn’t know anything about himself other than his name, he didn’t know anything about the world he was in. All he remembered was waking up on the ground. He had nothing. Nothing other than his instincts. The early days had been rough, he was scared of pretty much anything. He still remembers plenty of those times, like when he first encountered a creeper in the woods, the first night in the strange world in a rushed home he made in the mountain as night came, and the first time he listened to Disk 11 which he had thrown out immediately thrown out afterward. To this day he still finds himself smiling and sometimes chuckling at those memories, seeing how little he knew and how much he has grown since then. 

He eventually met another person. They had looked exactly the same, but the stranger had glowing white eyes as opposed to Steve’s indigo eyes. He had hoped they would be friendly, but he was dead wrong. They took joy in his suffering, often spawning a ton of mobs near him, burning his stuff down and even attacked him from time to time. Steve had to learn how to defend himself from them, learning through trial and error as Herobrine’s attacks continued. They had stopped for sometime, but soon, there was more danger.

At least he thought there was danger. Some things aren’t what they seem to be. He had seen some light in the distance as he was wandering through the taiga biome and slowly approached it, sword in hand and readying himself in case of an attack. 

He had found a girl next to it, sitting cross legged on the ground and fiddling with her hands. She must’ve heard him and turned around, her eyes glowing the same white as Herobrine’s. Steve barely remembers much after that. Just that he attempted to fight her and she attempted to talk to him, which ended up in her teleporting away in fear, her eyes changing to black before she just disappeared. He hoped that she wasn’t going to be like Herobrine, he didn’t want to have to deal with two enemies at once. 

He ended up being right. She seemed to have a hatred towards Herobrine and she never liked being in dark areas. He noticed that she would sometimes watch him, only helping them when they both knew for sure he needed it and left a few gifts in his chests from time to time. She always had been by his side whenever Herobrine fought him, regardless if he needed the help or not and eventually he got to know her some more, seeing her as a best friend. 

However, Herobrine set his target on her, which led her to say goodbye to Steve and went far away as an attempt to protect him. He misses hanging out with her, goofing around and throwing friendly insults at each other. Being alone hadn’t bothered him before, but now, it actually left him feeling the pain after he made a friend. All he wants now, is just for it to end. It doesn’t matter what happens, he just wants the loneliness to end. 

Luckily for him, it won’t be too long.


	2. Chapter One: Life from the Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a tower that appears to come from the deepest parts of the Nether, a new soul awakens.

She opens her eyes. 

_ Where am I? What is this place? _

She doesn't know anything about the place, or if there's anything else around. She decides to look around and familiarize herself with her surroundings.

The room is dark red with rough textures on the wall and floor, with the floor being brighter than the walls and ceiling. There are grey pillars in the corners that seemed to have been carved into strange shapes, places that are three fourths of a block and places that are just half a block on the eerie stalks being lit by a glowing yellow block near the ground. There's some cracked stone in the middle of two pillars and has some weird bottles in some grey plates connected to an orange stick, each has a different color liquid inside. She turns around and sees a hole and more of those carved blocks that appear to be going downwards.

**_Oh, hello little one. I never expected to see something like you here._ **

_ What is that?! _ She looks around. There isn't anyone else in there, only her. 

**_Hey, it's ok. I'm in your head._ ** __

"W-Who are you?" She speaks for the first time.  _ Weird. I didn't know I could speak. I just thought I was mute. _

**_I can read your thoughts, you don't need to speak. I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to scare you . . . I always seem to scare people, even though I don't mean to . . ._ **

_ But who are you? What is your name? Why are you here? Do you even have a body? _

**_. . . Those are questions for another day . . ._ **

She has no idea why they didn’t answer her questions, but quickly brushes it off. They could be nervous for all she knows. 

_ Is there a way out of here? _

**_. . . Please don't move . . ._ **

They were gone. She couldn't hear them in her head anymore. She looks around.  _ Maybe I should- _

**_I don't think you should try to leave right now._ ** __

_ Why?! _

**_There's a trap, you could get hurt. I could fi-_ ** __

_ Look, if there's a chance I'll survive, I want to know the way out. Just tell me! _

**_Don't you think-_ **

_ Please! _

**_. . ._ **

**_. . ._ **

**_. . ._ **

**_The stairs . . ._ ** __

She looks at the hole with the strange carved blocks.  _ Those are stairs? Actually, I think I can see it now. _ She quickly runs to them.

**_Please proceed with caution . . . Please . . ._ **

She slows down and descends slowly down the stairs, looking at every detail in the building. She notices how similar the rooms look to each other as she walks down the spiral of stairs, all have the same strange pillars and some cages in them. The cages were empty, but looked like they had to have something in them at some point.    
  
**_. . . Creepy . . ._ **

_ Yea . . . I don’t like them . . . I think I’m getting close to the exit though.  _

She soon makes it into the bottom room, there's nothing in it but there is an exit to the outer world. She speeds up, stepping on a pressure plate. A hissing sound filled the air and her instinct was able to agree with her internal friend on one thing.

**_Run._ ** __

She sprints out as quickly as she possibly can, her surroundings changing quickly from a hellish tower made from the darkest reds and grey highlights to white and dark blue. She's not paying attention though. She's running farther through the vast landscape as explosions echo behind her. 

**_Just keep going! I'll ge-_** They were abruptly cut off. 

_ Where did you go?! _

She can't hear them anymore. She looks around. The tower is now a crater with orange glowing liquid flowing in it, four streams in the air pouring down, each placed evenly apart from each other in a square. 

A nearby growl and rattle brings her back to the present. She looks around and notices the creatures. She doesn't know if they're friendly or hostile, so she continues to run through the land, screaming for help.  _ There's gotta be someone else out here, I can't be the only one who lives in this world. _

_. . . _

_ Right? _


End file.
